


Mercury

by Onlymostydead



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercury: noun.<br/>"Mercury is the son of Jupiter and Maia, one of the Pleiades. Mercury is comparable to the Greek god Hermes; both are considered the messenger of the gods. Naturally Mercury is thought to be very swift-- this is proven by his winged sandals in drawings."<br/>The name is a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercury

Mercury: noun.  
"Mercury is the son of Jupiter and Maia, one of the Pleiades. Mercury is comparable to the Greek god Hermes; both are considered the messenger of the gods. Naturally Mercury is thought to be very swift-- this is proven by his winged sandals in drawings."  
The name is a joke.

No- the name was a joke.  
Mercury, the boy whose weak legs could never carry him far.  
They could have been strong- strong enough to carry him anywhere he ran.  
Destroyed.  
Ruined again and again just when they were beginning to heal.  
That was how you train things.  
Punishing discouraged behavior.  
He used to wonder when they would cease to heal.  
He had to strike before then.  
So he waited.  
But still, a boy dreams.  
To run far away, never looking back.  
As if he was flying.  
Far away from the little cabin outside the kingdoms.  
Far from the assassin he called father.  
But no.  
The dreams could never come true.  
His legs were like weights, holding him down.

Mercury.  
The silvery metal.  
A beautiful oddity.  
But poison to the touch, destroying those in its path.  
Liquid, always flowing.  
Always running.  
And nothing can stop him now.

Mercury.  
The name now fitting.  
Swift, deadly.  
Unstoppable.


End file.
